Electronic devices produced recently are not confined to their traditional areas of operation and are moving towards greater convergence with various terminals. For example, in case of a mobile communication terminal, various functions including TV watching and radio listening, playing various multimedia (video and music), an internet connection, and a memo are provided in complex arrangements in addition to general communication functions such as voice communication and message exchange.
In particular, electronic devices produced recently provide a camera function that can generate and store an image or a video by photographing a subject. Recently, demands by consumers for a high quality still image and/or a moving image have been increasing. Accordingly, there is a trend among electronic devices produced recently to be launched with a high resolution camera module. Further, the electronic devices require a large size lens to capture a high resolution image, and the necessity for various functions is increasing in order to adjust a focus easily while capturing an image.